When You're Alone
by Neoshipper
Summary: GAH! Horrible title!! My first Chichiri and Miaka Fic. R&R please!


I'm baaack! ^-^ Anyway, though Tasuki and Miaka is my main coupling, I decided to go for a twist. ::grins evilly:: This is a Chichiri/Miaka fanfic. Anyone who doesn't appreciate it...don't read it ^-^ 

Note: This takes place after episode 52- Miaka returns to the book to be with Tamahome.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Miaka sobbed angrily as she ran down the palace hallway. Her footsteps echoed on the tile floor as she ran. She couldn't believe him. After all she had went through to be with him! She had left her family, and her best friend who she had just been tenderly reunited with after what seemed like ages, and he had the nerve to sleep with another woman he picked up off the street. She had decided to return only a mere three hours after everyone returned home into "The Universe of the Four Gods". She had gotten there, full of joy and hope, only to have it shattered by Tamahome, in bed with another woman. Miaka's sobs subsided as she ran to the only place she could be alone; behind the palace hidden behind bushes was the pond. The same pond at which Chichiri would comfort her when she was upset. Chichiri, she wondered what he was doing now? She hadn't seen him yet, since she had only just arrived five minutes ago. Heck, she hadn't really seen anyone except Tamahome and that girl. She shuddered. She had trusted him. She stopped at the edge of the bushes that separated her from the pond. 

"Chichiri." She whispered, noticing the monk, who had his back to her. She quietly walked through the bushes and admired him from behind. He still wore the same smiling mask and his lips were set in a thin line; he was thinking. She smiled warmly.

"Ne, Chichiri. It's been a while." She spoke just above a whisper. She watched him tense up, before he slowly turned around. 

"Miaka...?" He stared at the former miko in awe. Was she really here? He stood and approached her. Then he noticed the tear stains on her cheeks. 

"Miaka, what's wrong?" He asked quietly. She shook her head and sat down on the cool rock just above the pond. 

"Nothings wrong, what makes you say that?" She laughed nervously. Chichiri shook his head and sat down next to her. 

"You can't lie to me, no da." He whispered. "And why are you back here? Is something wrong?" He asked, looking her over. She shook her head. 

"Iie, I came to see Tamahome....demo...." She looked down, tears threatening to spill again. Chichiri removed his mask. 

"Miaka...it's been six months since you summoned Suzaku and..." He stopped when he heard Miaka gasp. 

"Six months? In my world it's only been three hours." She whispered. Chichiri looked at her sympathetically. 

"And he just....snapped. He couldn't take being alone anymore. That's why...." Chichiri trailed off, leaving the sentence hanging. Miaka nodded and sniffled. 

"I see." She looked at her reflection in the water. Pitiful. She was crying over a man who didn't love her anymore. She should just move on. Go back home. Bee with Yui. She sighed and stood. Chichiri followed her with his eyes. 

"Miaka? Where are you going, no da?" He asked, although in his heart he knew where she was going. 

"Well, if Tamahome doesn't need me, then there's no point in me staying." She sighed and began to walk away. A sot, almost sad voice, stopped her. 

"Iie, Miaka. What if...what if someone else needed you here? What if....what if I needed you here?" He whispered. Miaka's eyes widened. Chichiri couldn't keep it pent up any longer. He knew he loved Miaka, but it hurt so much to see her with Tamahome. He began to wonder if the only reason he was wearing the mask was to hide his disappointment of Tamahome and Miaka together. But he was tired of seeing her get pushed around. Tired of seeing her get hurt. So what if he didn't deserve her? So what if everyone else thought of her as a little girl. They didn't know the Miaka he knew. She didn't go to the others when she needed someone to confide to. She went straight to him. And he knew the real her. He didn't view her as someone almost ten years younger than her, he viewed her as a woman. And he loved her. 

"Chichiri?" She breathed, finally overcoming her shock. 

"It's true, Miaka. I...I love you. I don't know when it started, and I don't care. I don't want you to leave. You don't know how much I missed you." Chichiri told her sincerely. Miaka couldn't believe it. Chichiri was always protecting her and he was always there. He was her best friend and yet know. She felt an odd stirring in her chest as his words burned their way into her mind, and heart. 

"Chichiri?" She whispered, unsure of what to do. She was frozen to her spot. 

"Gomen, Miaka, you have too many things to worry about. Go home. Your family is probably worried. But I meant it Miaka, every word, no da." He said, his back to her. Miaka felt her knees go weak. And then it hit her. At first it wasn't more than a small stinging sensations in her chest, but then it grew with each passing moment. And then she realized, she was in love with him. All those times he protected her, all the times she'd confided in him, all of those times. She had loved him then too. She had never thought he would return her feelings, being so much older than her, so she turned to Tamahome for comfort. She never really loved him. A small smiled played on her lips as she slowly went up behind Chichiri. He jumped when he felt a pair of petite hands wrap around his shoulders and clasp around in the front. 

"Miaka-chan?" He looked over his shoulder into the eyes of his miko, and was shocked when he saw love radiating from them. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent. 

"Baka monk, you think after hearing that I'm going to leave you? It just occurred to me that I never really loved Tamahome." Her voice sent chills down his spine. He gulped. 

"Ne, Miaka, then why were you...." He let the sentence dangle. Miaka's lips curled into a smile. 

"He was just helping me distract the feeling I had for someone I loved, who I never thought would love me back." She smiled when she felt him tense up. 

"Aishiteru, Chichiri." She whispered into his ear. They had gone through almost the same things together and they didn't realize it to now. How much closer it brought them. 

Chichiri gently took Miaka's arms from around his neck and turned around so he was facing her. His lips locked gently with hers. After a few moments, they parted. 

"Aishiteru, Miaka. Aishiteru." He whispered back before pulling her in for another kiss. They would never be alone again. They would have each other. And that's all that mattered. 

"Miaka-chan, are you still going back home, no da?" Chichiri asked sadly. Miaka smiled at the tone of his voice. He sounded almost afraid when he asked. Miaka shook her head. 

"Iie, I'm going to stay here, forever." She smiled and fell back onto the grass. Chichiri's mouth raised into a genuine smile for the first time in six months since he had been back and he fell back next to her. 

"Aishiteru." Miaka whispered once more as his hands locked around her waist. She sighed contently and drifted off to sleep, feeling safe and loved. She was home. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Ne, how was it? I'm thinking of another good plot so I can bring up another M/C story but as of right now I'm at a blank and I have to finish my X/L story and my M/T story first ^-^ 

~*Neoshipper*~


End file.
